With These Hands
by tact-and-impulse
Summary: At the Kamiya Kasshin Hospital, the newest pediatric resident joins the rather colorful staff, including a tough orthopedic, a glamorous internist, a handful of energetic students, and a kind surgeon. Hospital AU, written for Ruroken Week 2016.
1. Remembrance

**Author's Note: For Ruroken Week 2016, I wrote seven different AUs. I'll be releasing each one over the next few weeks. Depending on the responses/reviews, I'll decide which ones to prioritize. (This doesn't mean I'll abandon the rest, just that they'll be tackled later.) Thanks in advance for reading!**

* * *

During her lunch break, Megumi expected to see a certain rooster-head at his usual table. He wasn't there, and that made her frown. An hour ago, she had passed him by in the hospital corridors and he had flashed her his trademark grin. If he was leaving early, he would have said so. Strange.

And why was she even concerned? Even if the occupational therapist wasn't around, she should have been happy. She had always told him she preferred the company of Himura, anyway. No, this was strange, and work had conditioned her to be alarmed at any red flags.

Sipping at her coffee, she glanced out the window and her eyes widened. There he was, in the courtyard. Although…what was he looking for? He was crouched down, his head lowered, but he wasn't moving.

She took the elevator down to the pristine lobby, before tossing her empty cup in a nearby trash can and striding outside. "Hello, rooster-head."

Sagara Sanosuke was an irredeemable idiot, but at least he was easy on the eyes. Or at least, he usually was, when his sclera weren't distractingly bloodshot. "Hey, fox." He said, but his voice sounded hoarse.

She stopped short. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. And no, I did not break my hand. It's nothing, okay?"

An exasperated sigh left her lips, and she knelt down next to him, tugging at the lapels of her white coat. "You'll feel better if you talk to someone. Or should I give you a referral to a psychiatrist?"

He snorted. "No." But after a pause, he did divulge. "It's been ten years since Souzou died. He wasn't family, more like a counselor, but I looked up to him."

"Sagara Souzou? That man?"

"You knew him?"

"No, but I read his articles. He was a famous investigative journalist after all, and a handsome one. He's the one you miss?"

"Yeah. I wasn't a good kid-"

"I bet you weren't."

A scoff escaped him. "Anyway, I fell in with the wrong crowd. After a fight, I looked like hell, and Souzou picked me up. He pushed me hard and I didn't always like that, but he was like the older brother I never had. He was the one who brought up health care to me."

"Ah. So that's how you got here." She propped her chin on her fist. "You could have taken today off to visit his grave."

"Damn government's probably keeping tabs on the cemetery. Instead, I just talk. How I'm doing, any problems I'm having, like I did when he was alive." At this, she frowned, but he waved her off. "It helps me. That's all that should matter."

Mentally, she decided that she'd write the referral later. "If you say so. But you're not related to him?"

"I changed my last name to Sagara in his memory." He admitted. "I thought that I couldn't let him die, not even his name. It sounds like I've got a complex, but I don't give a damn if people think that. Even though I gave him a rough time, I literally owe my life to him. He inspired me to do more with these hands than fighting."

"Then, he would be very proud of you." She said. He sniffed and rubbed his nose in an attempt to ignore her, but she insisted. "I mean it. When you're not fracturing your hand because of your boxing hobby, you're a decent doctor. You can joke around with your patients, and they like you. But since you're such a rooster-head, you need someone you can trust too."

He flashed her a bitter grin. "Are you saying that person is you?"

"I didn't." She clipped and stood. "If you want to remember Souzou, go ahead and light an incense stick. And my door is always open, if you need to vent. It's good to get it all out. In the end, living well is the best way to honor his memory."

"I'll keep that in mind, fox."

"You should, you know I'm right." She checked her wristwatch. "I should get going. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I will." He eased out of his crouch, dusting himself off. "Break's over, huh? Well, so long. And thanks."

She nodded, and within minutes, they headed their separate ways. Still, she knew she'd see him soon enough.


	2. Arrival

**Author's Note: It's been a really long time since I've updated this, but there was research involved. I did change Sano's position in the hospital, since I realized this one was better for him and his age in the story. I'll be writing more of this for Women of Ruroken Week in the next few days! Stay tuned, and if you enjoy it, let me know!**

* * *

The front doors gently slid apart, as Kaoru sprinted into the lobby. She had never been so grateful, that she was already familiar with the pastel blue corridors of the building. She headed for the nearest flight of stairs, glancing at her watch. _Two minutes until the meeting starts. Okay! I can make it in time. Never again, I'll never sleep in for an extra five minutes…_

The third floor's meeting room was crowded, but she quickly spotted her group and managed to slide into an empty seat among them. She smoothed the front of her white coat, attempting to tidy her windblown appearance. However, she barely had time to catch her breath, before she had to stand alongside everyone else.

"Please welcome the newest residents of Kamiya Kasshin Hospital!"

* * *

It wasn't until a few minutes later, that Kaoru realized Soujiro was sitting three seats away. Part of her wanted to groan aloud; she had assumed he was accepted into the main branch. It seemed his lack of emotional intelligence sent him here. But she refused to let the situation affect her. To work here was her life's dream, and not even an obnoxious classmate could ruin that.

Her first rotation was with the family medicine unit, and she would be supervised by her father's old friend, Dr. Gensai. When the welcome meeting ended, most of the residents crammed into the elevators, and Kaoru opted to wait for the next one. As soon as she pressed the button, Soujiro approached her.

"Hello, Dr. Kamiya." She had never liked his smile, which was merely a practiced curl of lip. "You just made it this morning."

"Yes, I couldn't avoid the rush, but I'm excited to be here." His expression didn't change, and she began to ramble. "I noticed our class has an even ratio of men and women too. It's good that Kamiya Kasshin's policies are working, and that the administration keeps its promises."

There was a pause. The elevator was taking way too long, and she seriously considered taking the stairs again.

"You know, Kamiya-san," He said. "Your father may have had good intentions, but you may be unprepared in reality. From what I've seen elsewhere, women in particular don't have an easy time. It's difficult to balance personal duties and work, and there isn't any room for weakness here. You'll probably be seen as less capable, but that's how it is. Kamiya Kasshin is just one exception to the hierarchy of power, and it can't change that. It's best if you don't get too used to the unusual setup here. Of course, I'm not trying to offend you, but I hope you understand, Kamiya-san. Kamiya-san?"

"I heard you." Her tone was frosty, and she clenched her fists, preparing to tell him what exactly she thought. "And by the way-"

"Ah, good." The elevator finally arrived, and Soujiro stepped inside. She didn't move as he gave a carefree wave. "I'll see you around."

As soon as the elevator sank to the floor below, she stormed off to the nearest staircase. She had to burn off the furious energy, before meeting Dr. Gensai.

* * *

Another teaching hospital had been needed for a long time, but the concept of Kamiya Kasshin was developed by her father. He had always disliked elitism and petty arguments, so he devised a hospital with as much integration as possible. All of the hospital staff had to work together, he had said. No one was truly alone, and the working environment had to reflect that. For three hours a day, people would work with others, outside of their divisions.

The medical establishment was skeptical of how radical it was, and if not for his friendship with the university president Kido-san, his vision would have been lost forever. Then, the news media latched on, especially since its design was helmed by the genius recluse, Ni'itsu Kakunoshin. It had taken a few years, but Kamiya Kasshin proved to be on equal footing with the more established branches. Kaoru's father had been pleased with the statistics, even until his death. He believed in Kamiya Kasshin.

And she did too.

 _Even if I'm this tired._ Kaoru shook off a wave of drowsiness. Dr. Gensai was his usual kind self, and he had led a discussion of a few cases. It had been a good learning experience, but she had to work with Hira and Sato. The medical students tended to overlook things and she had to give them clear guidance. Helping them was rewarding, but draining.

Now, she had to find her workspace and recuperate. Her assignment was based on a survey of her work habits, preferences, and schedule. It was likely that she would meet friendlier people. The thought hurried her pace up the stairs, and she sharply turned to the next flight. In the next instant, she collided with a blur of white and red on the steps.

"Oro!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kaoru gasped, gripping the bannister to steady herself. The person's hand also touched her elbow. He was a man, she realized, not much older than her. His features were delicate, almost girlish, except for the faint cross-shaped scar on his cheek. His red hair was tied back, and his eyes were a light color, behind his glasses.

"It was this one's fault. This one shouldn't have been reading here." He ruefully looked down at the folder in his lap and closed it. When he stood, he was barely taller than her. He motioned for her to go first. "After you, Dr. Kamiya."

"Thank you…Dr. Himura." She glanced at his name, sewn into his coat. As she continued up the steps, she inquired. "Is your workspace too noisy?"

"Well, the former room was a little hectic, but now, this one doesn't know. There was a reshuffling, so this one has a new workspace on the fourth floor."

"I'm going there too." She smiled, looking back at him. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, and her expression slipped. "I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?"

"No, not at all. These are reading glasses, and this one isn't quite used to them yet."

She opened the door to the fourth floor. "I understand. My father didn't like his pair at first."

"Was he the late Director Kamiya?" When she nodded, he lowered his head. "My condolences."

As hard as she tried not to think of the accident, faint memories surfaced in her mind. The squealing tires, the crunch of metal. The trembling of her bloody fingers, as she weakly called out for help. And the rattling breaths of Otou-san beside her. She swallowed, rotating her right shoulder out of habit. "You don't have to do that, it's been six years. But, thank you. It's nice, that he's still missed."

Her workspace turned out to be two doors away. To her surprise, he stopped alongside her and remarked. "Oro? Are we in the same room?"

"I guess so." A laugh escaped her. "Then, let's work hard together."

"Yes." He agreed.

The lights snapped on when they entered, and it was a clean, rectangular room. The blinds were shut on the opposite wall, and there were six desks, three arranged on either side. A desktop computer hummed quietly on each desk.

"I guess we get first pick." Kaoru opted for the middle desk on the right side. "Mm, the chair's good."

Himura set his folder on the closest desk, so he was next to her. "You're right. Ah, Dr. Shinomori, come in."

Another man was hovering near the door, and he greeted Himura. Perhaps, they were colleagues, judging by how they seemed familiar with each other. He gave a cursory nod to Kaoru, before settling in the furthest desk on the opposite end. He had a quiet air about him, and he immediately logged on to his computer.

The next to arrive was a tall man, who wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "Okay, I didn't get lost." He shuffled to the desk across from Kaoru's, and practically collapsed in the chair. After a moment, he squinted at Kaoru and Himura. "I recognize you two. Dr. Kenshin Himura, best surgeon we've got. And Director Kamiya's daughter."

Shinomori glanced at her, but returned to his work.

Kaoru replied to the newcomer. "Yes, I am. I just started as an employee, though. Dr. Himura, I didn't know you were a surgeon. And the best one, huh?"

"This one doesn't know about 'best'." He demurred.

"Come on, don't be modest." The man waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm Dr. Sagara, by the way."

"You're an occupational therapist." Shinomori said.

"Yeah, and I have the _doctorate_ to prove it. I busted my ass for that piece of paper-"

"Ken-san, I didn't know we'd be in the same room! And are those new glasses? They look very good on you." A delighted female voice rang through the air. The owner beamed at Himura, tossing her long hair. They exchanged polite greetings, and she added. "I'm looking forward to this year."

Sagara seemed to know her. "I'm here too, fox."

"Rooster head." The woman tartly acknowledged him, before eyeing Kaoru with trepidation. "I'm Dr. Takani."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Kamiya."

"Ah, I see." She seemed to make the connection to the hospital, but didn't say anything. Instead, she moved to the corner desk, across from Dr. Himura.

The last person soon arrived, a young woman with a long braid. She popped her head in, flashing a toothy grin. "Looks like this is the right room, and I'm lucky! I get to sit across from Aoshi-sama." She dove for the desk, as if it weren't the only one left. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, while she inquisitively looked around. "So, uh, who's everyone else? Have we made introductions?"

"Not yet." Kaoru answered. "But we definitely should. We'll be together in the same room, for almost every day." She wasn't too sure how to feel about that, although she was glad that Himura sat next to her.

"Let's go clockwise; I'll start." Dr. Takani volunteered. "Takani Megumi. Internal medicine."

"Sagara Sanosuke. Occupational therapist."

"Shinomori Aoshi. Thoracic surgery unit."

"Makimachi Misao. Aoi Laboratory technician."

"Kamiya Kaoru. First-year resident."

"Himura Kenshin. Pediatric surgery unit."

Kaoru startled. She was aiming for pediatrics, and she wondered if she could get any advice from him. But she held her tongue. They had just met, and it would seem pushy. Furthermore, she didn't want to be known only as Director Kamiya's daughter. Perhaps, she wouldn't be friends with all of them, but they were colleagues, and this integration was what Kamiya Kasshin intended. She was curious anyway, since she would be learning more about their departments.

 _There's plenty of time, and I'll get to know everyone in this room._

* * *

Kaoru signed off on a case, leaning back with a sigh. After the introductions, the others had moved on to their own work. It was eerily quiet, except for the sound of constant typing. She had another hour and a half until rounds, but the time was dragging.

Himura stood. "This one is getting drinks from the vending machine. What would everyone like?"

Shinomori cleared his throat. "Green tea."

Makimachi raised her hand. "If there's melon milk, I'll take that. If not, any kind of juice."

"Canned coffee, low-sugar please." Takani requested.

"Alright. And Dr. Sagara?"

"Sports drink, doesn't matter what kind." He grunted. "And can you carry all of that?"

"I'll go with him, I need to stretch my legs." Kaoru left her chair, following Himura into the hallway. Neither of them spoke, until they almost reached their destination. She dug into her pockets, frowning. "Oh, we forgot to collect money."

"Don't worry, it's this one's treat today." Himura said. The vending machine was extensive, but she only wanted water. She inserted her coins, and as the bottle fell, he asked for the same. Then, he had another question. "Are you acquainted with Seta Soujiro?"

"I am. His rotation is in the surgery department, I think."

He nodded. "This one observed him earlier today. You're not fond of him."

She pressed her lips together. "We're not exactly friends."

"He would make a good surgeon, but he lacks empathy."

"Yes! That's exactly it!" She groaned, as she pressed the buttons for Takani's coffee. The morning's conversation spilled out of her, about what Soujiro had said to her. She had to sip from her water bottle, her throat was dry by the end of it. She wiped her mouth and stared at the juice selection as Himura set aside Shinomori's green tea. "You know, he didn't mean it maliciously. That's what upset me just as much. He thought he was giving advice, when he just dismissed Otou-san's legacy and my potential because I'm a woman. And I'm not ignorant, I know about harassment and underrepresentation. Unlike him, I had to fight to be recognized as a medical student, so how can he speak for a woman's difficulties? But still, even if there are challenges, I refuse to give up."

Himura paid for Sagara's sports drink, collecting it from the bottom of the machine. "Dr. Seta was presumptuous, but he was right, in that Kamiya Kasshin's setup is unusual."

"Then, am I overreacting?" She muttered, as she selected an orange juice.

She didn't expect him to say anything, but after a few seconds, he did. "When this one was hired, it was the first job this one had in a while. This one thought Kamiya Kasshin's message was wishful, but not the worst out there. Then, after an incident, this one understood how important it is, that everyone matters. Doctors, nurses, occupational therapists, technicians, directors, residents, men, women. Only by breaking barriers can we see each other as people and not as task performers. And then, we recognize these different perspectives and pave the way for change, in how we treat others. So, this one prefers Kamiya Kasshin's message."

His words touched her, and she blinked hard as they began to walk back. "I appreciate that."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "As for Dr. Seta, he will have to learn on his own, what Kamiya Kasshin stands for. Hopefully, that will also make him rethink how he regards you."

"Oh, I plan to do something about that."

"Oro?"

"I'll prove him wrong and demonstrate how capable I am, of course." She grinned at him over her shoulder, and his own smile was wider, realer. It was a nice expression, she thought, as they returned to the workspace.


	3. Renewal

"Yes, I can redirect you to him right now." Tsubame reassured the harried patient on the other end, quickly looking up Dr. Gensai's number. The receptionist who supervised her looked on, slowly nodding as she returned to her own line. When Tsubame was finished, she set the phone on its receiver, and almost immediately, it rang again.

She was thankful for her internship, but answering calls was rather exhausting. At least, she told herself, she was actually in Kamiya Kasshin Hospital, and that any experience would aid her in the future.

"Hey, Tsubame."

She looked up, to see Yahiko standing on the other side of the counter. He had a large coffee in hand, presumably to prepare for his shift in the evening. "Hello, Yahiko-kun. How are you?"

He nodded. "Fine. You're still handling calls?"

"Yes."

"You should have signed up as an EMT too."

"I have a class in the evenings." She said, and he seemed to recall the difference in their schedules. "I'd only get nervous anyway."

"It's not that bad." He argued. "And even Yutaro gets nervous sometimes. But if you're happy, that's what matters. I guess."

She smiled. "Thank you."

After he walked through the front doors, the calls resumed. If she had chosen to be an EMT, she would have experienced more than fleeting voices. But this was what she had decided, and she had to live with it. Bracing herself, she picked up the phone.

* * *

As the sun set, the lines quieted. Tsubame nibbled at the onigiri she had packed for herself, keeping an eye on the lobby. There were many sick patients waiting, and it was hard to focus on the homework she had to finish. Perhaps, it would improve over time, but she found it difficult to endure the collective misery. It agonized her, but she was only a week-old intern and her responsibilities were limited.

Her supervisor stood, saying that she had to copy forms. "If anyone calls, put them on hold until I get back."

"Okay."

She had hoped that there wouldn't be any, but not even five minutes later, the phone blared. She checked the incoming signal. It was one of the ambulances, and it was likely there was an urgent situation. She desperately looked around; to her dismay, the other receptionists were handling calls of their own. Gingerly, she picked up and nervously asked. "Hello? Please, wai-"

"Tsubame!" Yahiko's voice was on edge, and in the background, she thought she heard Yutaro murmur soothingly. Yahiko spoke again. "We're on our way back, but we need a room available when we get there!"

A chill swept through her, as her senses went into full alert. Her free hand scrambled for a pen and notepad, to jot down whatever he would say. "How can I help?"

"Patient is 15 years old, male, suffering from acute appendicitis. He needs to be operated on, like now. Pediatric surgery unit!" He added, having been prompted by a coworker.

"Yes, I'll contact them! How long will it be until you get here?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll put you on hold. Please wait until I get confirmation." She rapidly dialed the number for the pediatric surgery unit. "This is the main desk. Do you have a bed available? There's a patient en route, who needs to go into surgery immediately!" She relayed the information as best as she could, waiting anxiously as the other end searched for an available physician. Within a minute, they did.

"This is Dr. Himura." His voice was soft and calm. "What are the details?"

She repeated herself, feeling a little more certain. "They'll arrive in another five minutes, I believe."

"Got it. Thank you…?"

"Sanjou!"

"Thank you, Sanjou-san." He sincerely said and gave her the number of the available room. "We'll be ready."

The line clicked, and she quickly returned to Yahiko. "The patient will be seeing Dr. Himura in the pediatric surgery unit." She provided the room number and floor.

He reiterated the information. "Okay, thanks, Tsubame. We'll be in touch if there's anything else."

At last, Tsubame shakily put the phone down. Her heartbeat was racing so loudly, she didn't hear anything else until a nearby receptionist asked if she was alright. She realized that she was standing, and she hastily sat down.

 _I helped out. I helped make a difference._ She thought. _Ah, this is why I'm here._

She ducked her head, smiling. Her resolve had been renewed; she desired to help people, in her own way. As long as she reminded herself of that, her confidence wouldn't waver.


	4. Deception

Megumi was fooling everyone. She had told her coworkers that current events had dissuaded her from opioid prescriptions. They probably thought she was kind, for limiting painkiller use and preventing addiction. Really, it was far from the truth.

She was part of the crisis, after all.

For years, she had tried to push the experience out of her thoughts, but it came rushing back when she glanced at the news on her laptop. The first thing that came up was a picture of Kanryuu's face. She flinched, and almost dropped her toast in her mug.

The headlines stated that it was the first day of his trial, for the unethical study he had performed.

 _Finally, the courts are doing something._ She bitterly thought as she finished her breakfast. _It's long overdue._

She should have been relieved, and she was. She was. The jitters on her way to the hospital? Entirely due to coffee.

* * *

That afternoon, after seeing most of her patients, Megumi strolled into the workspace. Makimachi and Kamiya were the only ones there. They seemed to get along well; they were practically the same age.

"Oh, so you and Dr. Shinomori are from Kyoto?"

"Yup, we even lived in the same neighborhood! He's always been Aoshi-sama to me."

"You're close, huh? Is he in surgery now, like Dr. Himura?"

"Not today. He's testifying in court, for Dr. Takeda's trial. Something about drugs?"

Kamiya's ponytail swayed as she shook her head. "Painkillers, I think. I'm not sure though, since this was more than a few years ago. Er, Dr. Takani? Can you fill us in?"

Oh, she certainly could. "I'd love to share my wisdom, but you know, there's a thing called the Internet."

Makimachi was clicking her mouse rapidly, and she pouted. "All the articles are just talking about how he escaped in America, and how we had to settle the extradition process with their government. Gosh, that state was really pushy about wanting to try him there…"

"He's a prime exhibit in what not to do as a doctor." Her tone was careless, despite how lightheaded she felt. "He conducted a study that was supposed to examine the efficacy of a new opioid medication. Instead, he was collecting information about the speed and extent of addiction. There was no regard for the patients whatsoever."

Kamiya had been listening intently, but Makimachi had resumed hunting for articles.

"Ah, I found a good one!" To Megumi's dread, she began to read aloud. "'Dr. Takeda purposely overprescribed Arantelam, which was a product of the company-"

"I'm going to the bathroom." She excused herself, quickly standing. But the lightheadedness got the better of her, and her knees buckled.

"Are you alright?" Kamiya rushed over to help, at the same time Makimachi finished her sentence.

"Takani Pharmaceuticals."

Megumi batted away Kamiya's hands. She and Makimachi were both looking at her, clear shock on their faces. Tense silence filled the air.

"Is it a coincidence?" Makimachi ventured at last.

"No, it's not. It was my family's company, but we were going bankrupt. Dr. Takeda was the only one who was willing to try Arantelam in the clinic. My brothers were overseas, my father was dying of cancer, and my mother was taking care of him. I was handling the company. I was young and stupid, and pushed my luck."

If she had known, she would have slammed the door into Kanryuu's glasses. But she hadn't, and she had welcomed a devil.

Kamiya bit her lip. "You must have been a medical student at the time. Did he trick you, into thinking his study was harmless?"

"I found out, early on. But I had already assisted him in prescribing, and he said I was complicit. If I didn't want to ruin my future as a doctor, I wouldn't say a word." She mimicked his voice and scoffed. "I didn't waste my time though. Just as I didn't notice how he deceived me, he didn't realize I left a trail of evidence leading back to him. Of course, that was the end of Takani Pharmaceuticals, but I stopped him from causing more deaths. I was ruled free of guilt, and I managed to find my way here."

"Aoshi-sama probably knew who you were." Makimachi quietly said.

"The other three already did, ever since I was hired. It was quite the story, although there were less staff then. You two should have been unaware, and maybe it was better if it stayed that way." She stopped, when Kamiya suddenly stepped forward.

"We don't work together and we're not friends, but what you did doesn't matter." Kamiya squared her shoulders. "That's in the past. You're working to help patients now."

Her words were similar to Ken-san's, when she was first hired. But the pediatric surgeon had his own regrets, and this resident, Director Kamiya's daughter, couldn't relate. "That's a nice sentiment, but if you were my colleague, would you trust me with _your_ patients?"

"I would." She retorted. "Because I'd be trusting Dr. Takani, not the student from eight years ago."

Megumi blinked, startled.

"I'd trust both of you." Makimachi spoke up. "So long as you believe me when I provide lab results. Seriously, some of these people don't have any faith in the Aoi Lab."

The tension dissolved, and Kamiya laughed. "Sometimes, the results can be hard to believe."

Megumi slowly relaxed. "I actually did catch an error; there was one result sent to the wrong division."

The youngest girl's jaw dropped. "What?! Well, it wasn't me."

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, fox, making friends?" Sagara's voice made her turn towards the door, to his grinning expression.

"We were talking." She evaded and reached for her purse. She counted out change from her wallet. "In fact, our throats are dry. Here, rooster-head, you can go and buy us drinks."

"Get them yourself."

"There are enough coins for whatever you want. My treat."

"Really? In that case, I'll be back." He dashed off.

"He's so easy to convince." She tsked, but Kamiya and Makimachi were giggling. It was contagious, and soon, she allowed herself to smile.

Perhaps, she had found a place, where she didn't need to deceive everyone.


	5. Kaleidoscope

"Hey there!" Misao entered the room and checked her clipboard. "You're Iori-kun?"

The little boy stared at her with huge eyes, before turning his face into his mother's shoulder. Arai-san murmured. "It's alright. This onee-san will give you a pinch, and then, we'll go home."

"Yeah, it's like a shot. You've had those before." A small tube would do for his bloodwork, and she prepared a butterfly needle. "Nothing to be scared of."

But he had peeked at her and began to cry. Arai-san tried to shush him and looked to Misao. "Can you please do it quickly?"

"Oh, but if he's all tensed up, it'll make it worse." She winced; Iori had only heard 'worse' and was crying harder. "Um…ah! Wait one moment, please!"

Luckily, she had left her bag in the workspace on the floor above. She retrieved what she needed and raced back to the examination room, deliberately posing. "Look, what's this? It's a toy, just for you." Well, it had been a party favor, from the birthday of Omine's kid. There was an extra gift bag and she had been the next youngest, but she was twenty-three! Her pride had been wounded, so at least, she could get rid of the damn thing. She held the kaleidoscope to her eye, twisting the lens. "Whoa, such pretty colors! Red, blue, green. Lots of squares, and ooh, they've turned into diamonds now. Iori-kun, you've _got_ to see."

He hiccupped, but he had quieted, showing interest. She let him grip the kaleidoscope, and Arai-san moved the lens for him. Misao took the opportunity to draw his blood, and although he yelped at the needle prick, the toy distracted him from crying again. Once she finished and applied the gauze to his vein, Arai-san tried to coax her son into returning the kaleidoscope.

"No, it's okay. He can keep it." She said, as she labeled the closed tube. "Feel better soon, Iori-kun!"

* * *

"I heard from Dr. Gensai, that the pediatric unit is calling you the Kaleidoscope Nurse." Kaoru teased, a week later in the workspace.

Misao turned up her nose. "It just shows that I'm popular. And I got my bonus early, so I could buy more."

"It's not really a bonus, if you spend it on the toys." Sagara pointed out.

"Aw, shut it!" He was being a killjoy, since Takani was working overtime.

"Still, it's good to cheer up the children." Himura spoke up. "If they laugh, they forget that they're in pain. That's why this one does clumsy things. Oro!" His pen flew out of his hand, and Kaoru picked it up.

"Are you sure it's just for show?" She playfully asked.

"Well, fairly sure. Thank you, Dr. Kamiya." His smile widened, as it always did around Kaoru. Maybe, Misao thought, she could talk him into the idea of a double date. Himura and Kaoru, herself and Aoshi-sama. Sagara could join too, if he managed to do more than banter with Takani.

Her cell phone abruptly vibrated, and she answered. "Hello?"

"Misao, it's me."

"Aoshi-sama? What do you need?"

"Do you have one of those kaleidoscopes?"

"Always." In fact, she had to reserve a drawer for them in her desk.

"I'm about to operate on a four-year-old who needs to be distracted. She's being belligerent, and the anesthesiologist is having trouble. Can you provide a distraction?" He provided the location.

"Okay, I'll take the stairs there!" She clenched her fist. "Tell her Kaleidoscope Nurse is on her way!"

"Mm." Then, he hung up.

"Why do you call him Aoshi-sama?" Sagara asked.

"It's an inside joke." She explained, as she pocketed two kaleidoscopes, just in case the patient didn't like one of them. "Jiiya always had a history documentary on the TV, and I liked pretending to be a ninja. I'd sneak into Aoshi-sama's house and pretend he was the lord I had to report to. Of course, I insisted on being Lady Kunoichi Misao, but he stopped, because he was embarrassed. Alright, I'm off!"

The nurses outfitted her, so she could enter the operating room. Aoshi-sama acknowledged her with a nod, before motioning to the patient, who was attempting to escape the anesthesiologist. "This is Akari."

"Akari-chan." She approached the little girl, and gazed into one of the kaleidoscopes. "Ah, I see very pretty colors in here." She launched into her usual speech, but the little girl flailed.

"Don't want it! No, no!"

"Huh?" Misao frowned. The toy usually satisfied patients…unless, it wasn't enough for this girl. She knelt close to the bed, to be on eye level with Akari. "Then, what do you want?"

She halted her frenzy. "Kagari!"

"Who's Kagari?"

"Kagari's her twin sister." The anesthesiologist said.

"Ah, so they're close." She looked around the room. "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring Kagari in!"

Aoshi-sama answered. "Kagari is in the lobby with their parents. We'll have to take precautions, because of potential exposure."

"How hard is it to disinfect one four-year-old kid? Otherwise, you might not be conducting a surgery at all." Her input wasn't appreciated by the other doctors, and an argument exploded. She felt she was being picked on, but Aoshi-sama turned to a nearby nurse.

"Prepare the twin sister, so she can enter."

Misao was delighted. Kagari had to be carried in, the scrubs were too big for her to walk in, and she was handed to Misao. "Come on, Kagari-chan, let's make your sister happy."

Then, she handed a kaleidoscope to each of them. "Now, tell each other what you see. And yeah, they're sterile, so don't get your scrubs in a twist." She added, for the benefit of the hovering surgeons.

"Lots of colors!" Kagari gasped, rotating the entire kaleidoscope. "Akari, look!"

Akari had calmed instantly, and the facemask was slipped onto her as she copied her twin. "Yeah. It's a rainbow inside."

"There you go. The two of you can have fun with the same toy, even if you're apart. Akari-chan, when you look through the kaleidoscope, Kagari-chan will be doing the same with hers. That way, the two of you are connected together."

"Together?" Kagari repeated. "Together with Akari!"

"Yup, that's right!" She glanced at Akari. The anesthesia was working, for the little girl closed her eyes. "Now, it's time for you to sleep, but remember what I said, okay?"

She and Kagari were escorted out, and when she called goodbye over her shoulder, Aoshi-sama might have smiled at her.

She didn't see him again until she was waiting for the bus. Aoshi-sama emerged from the lobby, and she waved to him. They boarded, and as the vehicle wove along the roads, she asked. "How did the surgery go?"

"It was successful. After waking up, the patient was also mollified by the toy, even without her sister present. Thank you, Misao." He paused. "I suppose I should reward you."

She took the leap. "Go on a date with me."

To her pleasant surprise, he spluttered. "A date? Why?"

"Because I'm single, and Jiiya said you were single too."

"He should mind his own business." He muttered.

She ignored that. "Well, it might be fun, because we can skip awkward introductions."

"Yes, because I've known you for years."

"So you'd say yes if I was a stranger?"

"Misao…" There was a warning note in his voice, and she backed off.

"Okay." Her face burned. He knew how she felt, ever since Jiiya drunkenly read out of her journal on her sixteenth birthday, but he had never indicated what he thought. Part of her had always, always hoped that he would. It seemed she didn't need to wonder any longer. The bus stopped a block away from her apartment, and she prepared to step off. "You can think of it as a joke, then."

"Misao."

"See you tomorrow."

However, he followed her out onto the sidewalk. "Do you remember Beshimi, Hyottoko, Han'nya, and Shikijo?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forget anyone from our neighborhood. But they're working in a hospital, back in Kyoto."

"That's true, and they still enjoy the theater. In fact, they sent two tickets, for a historical play next weekend." He looked at her. "I cannot date anyone right now due to work, so technically, it won't be what you want. However, would you like to go with me and meet them?"

She was dumbstruck, but she managed to nod. "Yes!"

He inclined his head. "Then, I will e-mail you the details. Good night."

"Good night." She replied, forcing herself to pick up her feet in the direction of her apartment. It may have been a dark evening, but to her, the world was in full color, as if a kaleidoscope lens was turning and turning.


	6. Combat

Kaoru glanced through the glass pane in the door, and her heart almost stopped, when she noticed a new face. A strikingly familiar face. Dr. Himura was in a T-shirt and sweatpants, his red hair in a bun. Without his usual coat and reading glasses, he looked as if he could fit in with the other young adults.

"Yahiko, you said the new student was a classmate!" She hissed.

"No, I said I recently met him, and _you_ assumed college. I have a job, my life isn't just school and kendo!"

She dealt back his snappiness. "Well, I have a job too, and that's how I know Dr. Himura."

"Really? I thought you're working for pediatric surgery later this year-ow!"

She had jabbed his shoulder, with two fingertips. "Look, I'll explain later. Right now, you can lead practice with everyone else. I'll be there in a second, so I can get Dr. Himura started on the basics." She grabbed an extra shinai from the nearby supply closet.

"Fine." He grumbled. "By the way, he said he used to practice martial arts, so he isn't clueless."

"Thanks, that's good to know." Still, she wondered why Dr. Himura was here tonight. He must have been on call, like she was, but she was curious about why he decided to join the gym's biweekly kendo class. More specifically, the one that she taught. She instructed mostly children and teenagers, and Dr. Himura would have been a better fit for Maekawa-sensei's class in the next room.

 _Regardless, he's my student now. Hopefully, this won't be awkward._ She inhaled deeply and marched into the practice room, making a beeline for the redheaded surgeon. "Uh, hi there."

He didn't seem too surprised to see her, even smiling. "Good evening, Dr. Kamiya."

He was genuinely nice, and the tension within her dissipated. "I didn't know you were interested in kendo. Well, since you're new, I'll work with you one-on-one. Yahiko said that you already have some experience." She handed him the shinai.

"This one did, but it's been many years."

"May I ask exactly what you did? It'd help in gauging your skill level."

"A little of kempo for learning how to avoid hits, but this one's expertise is in iaido." He softly said. The art of drawing the sword and striking as quickly as possible.

"Oh." She blinked. "Then, kendo might be a little more…subdued."

"That's alright. This one doesn't move like he used to."

She laid her shinai over her shoulders. "In that case, we have a full hour to get you loosened up. Let's begin with the steps." She demonstrated shuffling across the floorboards, before inviting him to copy her. He was a little awkward, swaying a little, and perhaps, gripping the shinai would improve his movement.

But he proved his earlier point. He was unwieldy with the bamboo sword, and after a couple minutes, she switched tactics. "How about this? We'll put down the shinai and just focus on maneuvering. During sparring matches, you have to move with your opponent. We can practice going back and forth, to simulate that."

"Ah, that could work." He agreed.

"Okay, so remember your shuffling. Three, two, one." She closed the distance between them, rolling her palms onto his shoulders so he'd be forced to take a step back.

"Oro!" He wasn't prepared, and unfortunately, Kaoru realized that too late. Poor Dr. Himura went into a breakfall, sprawling in a comical heap. A few of the youngest students had witnessed it and began to laugh.

Kaoru was mortified, and helped him up. Her cheeks burned, as she brushed the dust off his shirt. "I'm so sorry! That was my fault."

"Yeah, it definitely was." Yahiko called out from the front of the room. She gave him a disgruntled expression.

"This one isn't hurt." Dr. Himura reassured her. "Please, let's try again."

Once more, she pressed forward to knock him off balance, but this time, he caught himself and recovered to move away. "That's good." She told him. "Now, do the same with me."

He was quicker than she had anticipated, and she hurriedly shuffled in reverse. She concentrated on maintaining the distance, but he was looking ahead. Her back abruptly pressed against the wall and her hands splayed on either side of her. He stopped just short of colliding into her, his face a breath away from hers.

"Was that better?" His eyes were focused, and that light color was violet. Pretty.

Her mouth was suddenly dry. "Okay, that was fast enough, but you didn't shuffle right at the end."

"Oro!"

They continued to oppose each other's movements, in a kind of restrained combat. A steady pace was set, five steps before switching off. He didn't overdo it again, attending to correct shuffling, but her heart was still racing.

* * *

After practice ended, Kaoru emerged from the gym, and her attention was drawn to the glint of red hair under lamplight. She walked over to the bench, upon which the remaining student sat. "Oh, you're still here, Dr. Himura?"

"This one had a phone call." He said. "An update on a patient's recovery status."

"I see. But you might have missed the bus. The next one will be here in twenty minutes."

"This one doesn't mind. What about you, Dr. Kamiya?"

"I usually walk, it only takes five minutes. I can wait with you, if you'd like company." She immediately wanted to pinch herself. Her habit was to always wait with the last student, to ensure they returned home safely. But Dr. Himura wasn't a child.

"No, this one will be fine. However, can this one walk with you?"

"Sure. Did you like the class?" She asked, as they headed down the sidewalk.

"It was very enjoyable. How long have you been teaching?"

"Since I was in high school. I've practiced kendo all my life; Otou-san got me into it. Then, I enjoyed it enough to help others, and Yahiko was the first. Speaking of which, did he tell you about this class?"

"He mentioned it, while checking on a patient who had his appendix removed. This one thought that a kendo class would be interesting. Even more so, with you as the instructor."

An embarrassed laugh escaped her. "Geez, flattery won't win you anything."

"This one was serious." He innocently blinked. "This one has seen how diligently you work, and how passionate you are. This one thought you would be a good teacher, and was not disappointed."

She tugged at her jacket, even though she felt warm. "Still, I really appreciate that you want to learn, Dr. Himura."

"The formality isn't necessary in class. Outside of the hospital, this one is the student, Kenshin."

"Then, you have to call me Kaoru; everyone else does."

"That would be disrespectful. Would 'Kaoru-dono' be a good compromise?"

"It's old-fashioned, but I don't mind." She stopped, for they were a block away from her house. "Well, I can manage from here. Take care, on your way home."

"Yes, you too, Kaoru-dono." He lifted his hand, to wave goodbye. "This one will see you tomorrow."

"See you." She waved in return. "Kenshin."

He smiled, and her mouth was dry again. Next time, she _had_ to force the shinai into his hands.


	7. Seasons

The cicadas were loudly singing, and Uki impatiently tapped her foot, readjusting her phone against her ear. "Look, I can't leave, my shift's not over!"

"Well, I can't pick him up by myself. I've only got one good hand." Her older brother complained.

She rubbed her forehead. Why did Ota have to be on that summer school trip now? Why did Sano-nii have to break his hand again? And why, why was Papa out at this hour? "I'll ask Tokio-san if she can cover for me, and I'll text back if it's okay. But you have to call Katsu one more time. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." He ended the call.

She groaned, slapped her cheeks with both hands, and fixed on a smile as she reentered the hospital. "Um, Tokio-san, can I ask a favor from you?"

Tokio-san looked up from the printer, which was spitting out pamphlets. "Of course. What is it?"

"My dad was arrested. Again. I might have to pick him up from the station with my brother. Is it okay if I leave a little early?"

"Why don't you leave now?"

"I can't do that to you. It'd just be you and all the babies." She gestured to the room full of incubators. The NICU ward was a terribly lonely place, at night.

"I don't mind at all. I can get out of my date." She was already dialing.

"Even worse! You never go on dates, this is a lifetime opportunity!"

Tokio-san rolled her eyes. "It's fine. It was a blind date, set up by Yamakawa-san. That man loves playing matchmaker…" She muttered, before clearing her throat. "Saito-san? I'm sorry, but something came up and it looks like I have to cancel. Oh." Confusion then took over her expression. "No…that's right. But you also work at Kamiya Kasshin? I see, surgical oncology, on the other side of this floor."

"A surgeon. He could be rich." Uki whispered, and was rewarded with a light shove.

"Two more hours. Are you sure you don't want to move it?" Saito-san must have said something snide, because Tokio-san pressed her lips together, as she did when she was pissed. "Well, I'm not nervous either. I'll see you in two hours." She flashed her phone a disgusted look. "The date is still on. That man refuses to back down."

"Does he know you're a nurse?"

"He probably does; he seems informed." Tokio-san shook her head. "Anyway, Uki, I'm your senior. Don't worry about me, go to your dad. He needs you."

"…okay." Reluctantly, she left, blowing kisses to the sleeping preemies on her way out.

Half an hour later, she picked up Sano-nii and drove to the station. "I brought water. He'll need it." Sano-nii said.

"Hmph, we're way too nice. He should appreciate how we're trying to alleviate his hangover in the morning."

"Yeah, we shouldn't give it to him." Her idiotic brother was about to pour the water out the car window.

"Don't you dare!" She yelped, as the warm wind swept through her short hair. "Give it to me, I'll save it for my shift tomorrow."

"Damn, make up your mind." He clicked his tongue. For a while, they were quiet.

"Mama would give him water." Uki murmured.

"Well, she's not here anymore."

Breast cancer was ugly and fast. Her illness had forced Sano-nii and Papa to reconcile, after years of estrangement. Then, with her death, they had unraveled, fighting each other when they could and fighting others when they couldn't. Uki had to hold the family together, and it was hard, to essentially be a nurse at all hours of the day. But she didn't have a choice. She loved her father and brothers, and now that Mama was gone, she was only fiercer about it. She didn't want to lose anyone again.

Their father was waiting for them, under the supervision of three cops, who released him after Sano-nii signed whatever they wanted.

"Hey, you two." He grimaced. His hands were covered in bandages, and one eye was purple and swelling.

"You're a wreck, Papa." She hated how her voice sounded so pitiful, and she opened the water bottle for him. "You've caused so much trouble. Here, drink up, and let's go home."

* * *

"Saito-san proposed." Tokio-san casually said, when they bought coffee. A red maple leaf caught in her bun and she nonchalantly removed it.

Uki's eyes widened. "You just had your one-year anniversary! Why is he rushing?"

"He might get a job in Hokkaido."

"Then, are you going with him?"

"I said I would think it over."

Uki blew out a breath, and watched how the steam evaporated in the cool air. "Marriage, huh? That's a big step."

"For you, maybe. You're twenty-two. You have plenty of time." Tokio-san was ten years older.

"If I ever met anyone. Katsu is the only one I see on a semi-regular basis, and I'd never marry a NEET. So, do you not feel ready?"

"No, I am." She admitted, as they walked into the bustling hospital lobby. "But I like my job too."

They had the day shift now, and some of the infants were just waking up. After greeting the other nurses, Uki checked on the little ones. Most of them were doing well, and she cooed encouragement. "Good morning, everyone. Let's work hard today."

Then, Tokio-san tapped her shoulder. "I just got a call. C-section for twins, 32 weeks. You and I are going to retrieve them."

"Alright."

They hurried to the operating room, wheeling two spare incubators. Tokio-san accepted the first child and began to work methodically. Uki quickly took the second, and she carefully inserted the breathing tube. There, the baby gasped, and Uki smiled. The next few hours would be critical, but she had helped welcome this tiny life.

After they transported the infants to the NICU, Tokio-san spoke. "I've decided. I refuse to quit and move to Hokkaido."

"What will your boyfriend say?"

"He'll have to deal with it. He's a grown man, that shouldn't be a problem." It apparently wasn't, because on Monday, Tokio-san was pink-cheeked. "Saito-san said that he's staying here after all."

Uki threw her hands up in celebration. "Then, is it time to look at wedding gowns? Or are you having a Japanese-style wedding?"

Tokio-san brushed it off, saying she hadn't said yes to him yet. But it was clear that she would, and Uki was happy for her.

* * *

Ota was being bullied, and since Papa was late for the parent-teacher meeting, Uki arrived in his stead. The bully's parents denied any wrongdoing, and she grew irritated. She didn't realize that she had raised her voice and the argument had turned into an outright screaming match. She only saw red, refusing to calm down even as other teachers had to drag the parties apart.

"Those people need to relearn manners! How could they be so mean to a cute young lady like me?" She huffed, as they walked back to the car.

"But, thank you, Uki-nee." Ota said.

"I'm your sister, that's what I do. And you have to tell me when things like this happen. If you stay quiet, I can't help." He nodded, and she readjusted his scarf for him with a sigh. "It's so cold, but not enough to snow."

"Mm."

"What should we have for dinner?"

"Soba."

"Good idea." And she was reminded of Tokio-san, who cooked the dish often. Saito-san liked the buckwheat noodles. But lately, Tokio-san had been quieter than usual, and Uki had not heard her mention her husband for a while.

The following day, she noticed her friend's eyes were red. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Then, they both looked up as the door opened.

Saito-san strode over. There was a weariness in his expression, when Uki inspected him closer. "Tokio."

"Hajime?" She glanced at Uki, before saying to her husband. "We can talk outside." But she had forgotten her coat, and Uki went to give it to her. She stopped short though, for she could hear them through the door.

Saitou-san's voice drifted out. "You're upset, and I want to know why."

"You know why. We hardly see each other, and when we do, we never talk. I miss you, even when you're right there."

There was a pause. "Work has been busy."

"So am I. And yet, we have to make time for each other."

"I'll try." He said at last.

"You will?"

"Yes. Because I love you." He said it like a fact; it wasn't romantic at all.

Tokio-san shakily answered. "I love you too. But we need to do more than this."

"I know."

Uki remembered herself and slowly backed away. It was just in time, because her phone suddenly vibrated. "Ota?" She asked.

"Hi, Uki-nee. Do you need anything from the supermarket?"

"The supermarket? Are you there?" She heard chatter in the background. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll stop by after I leave, so you can go home. Sano-nii is working overtime today, but Papa should be finished soon." Their father drove vegetables and woven baskets from the countryside.

There was a shuffling noise, as if Ota shook his head. "It's okay. I should help out more, around the house. I'm not a little kid, you don't have to take care of me all the time." He was right.

She exhaled. "Hang on, I wrote down a list earlier and I'll read it to you."

* * *

Cherry blossoms were outside Papa's hospital room. He had sprained his ankle, and Uki desperately needed a break. She fluffed his pillow and checked his vitals, anything to busy her mind. "Have you been crying?" Papa asked her.

"It's allergies." She lied and blew her nose into a tissue. She'd have to redo her makeup later.

"If you say so." He leaned back, waiting.

"One of the babies didn't make it. Organ failure. I'm not usually like this!" She defended. "Tokio-san's hormonal, because now she's pregnant and she already has Eiji, the little boy she adopted with Saito-san. Anyway, the parents cried, then she cried, and I cried because of her. Saito-san took her home early though, so here I am. Once I feel better, I have to go back."

"If it hurts, why are you working as a nurse?"

"I _want_ to be here. This is the hospital that took care of Mama, until the very end. And I'm always minding you, Sano-nii, and Ota. At least, babies are cute and they give nothing but love. It's so rough, when we lose one."

"That's because you care so much."

"It's not a bad thing!" She snapped.

"Of course not." He ruffled her hair. "If you didn't, we'd be helpless. You've done a good job, putting up with this old man and your brothers. So, don't forget that caring is what you do best. That's why you can keep going on, even when your work is tough."

Damn it, now she was tearing up again. "Why can't you say more things like that?"

"Uh…" He coughed.

"Knock, knock." Sano-nii drawled as he entered. Ota tailed him, carrying a duffel bag. "Good grief, I couldn't believe it when I heard you were the patient."

"Well, it's not like I wanted to be here. Tch, now I can't drive. And aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm on lunch break, I might as well spend it here. You've got a nice view from your window, and Ota wanted to drop off bento boxes."

"Here, Uki-nee." Ota handed her one. "You should eat too."

"Thanks. We should eat fast, you need to get back to school."

As they ate, they bickered and raised their voices often and laughed too loudly. It wasn't exactly a flower viewing, but she was with her family, and that made it alright.


	8. Change

Tae regretted not packing her own lunch. She forced down the spoonful of lukewarm broth, purchased from the hospital cafeteria. In the past, the food had been _alright_ , but today, it was barely edible.

Even Kaoru was making a face, from across the table. "What _happened_?"

"Apparently, the usual chef found a better job and was replaced by some man who's obviously taste-blind." Dr. Takani pushed aside her meal set. "I'm going out. Does anyone want to join me?"

"I will!" Misao jumped up. "As long as we get coffee. How about you, Uki?"

"Hmph, I suppose I'll go." The nurse made a show of being nonchalant.

In the end, the group was halved. Kaoru, who had to stay due to her work, frowned. "Geez, today was supposed to be a girls' only lunch. Well, you're here too, Tsubame."

She nodded. "The lobby needs me in half an hour. But…Tae-san, is the soup any better?"

Tae gave a strained smile. "It's a little bland."

"I can handle that." Kaoru argued. "Let me try a taste." A moment later, she vigorously wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Ugh, my lips are oily now. That doesn't compare to your sukiyaki."

"Tsubame, I'll bring some in for you." Tae offered. "I used to make it for Kaoru and her father, in the early days of Kamiya Kasshin."

"O-okay."

"Your standards will be raised." Kaoru added. "And Tae, you might as well take over, or at least sell better food."

"I still have a regular job."

"Then, how about on the weekends? You could open a stall in the courtyard, now that the weather's so nice. You'd be popular in no time; even the staff want to eat healthy."

"I could help too." Tsubame volunteered. "I'd like to learn how to cook."

"Well, I would have to consider the idea. I would need to buy ingredients, obtain a permit for doing business here, and advertise." But Tae thought it over. She was confident in her skills, and she could use the extra money. So indeed, why not?

* * *

When she was younger, she had been interested in becoming a nutritionist. Then, the Shirobeko had taken a hit, and she had to return home and settle for a business degree. Working as a receptionist was as close as she could get, to her original dream. Although she tolerated the paperwork, she only truly enjoyed herself when food was involved.

Quicker than she had expected, her weekend stall was approved for a month. It was terribly short, but she resolved to make the most of it and her mind turned to recipes.

 _Definitely sukiyaki, with spring vegetables. For a cold dish, shira-ae. Then, brown rice, edamame roasted in salt, and green tea and water. That should be enough, for a well-balanced menu._

She hadn't been this excited in years.

The first morning was expectedly slow. Tsubame assisted in preparation, and her friend Yahiko offered to spread the word among the EMTs. Kaoru had promised to be the first customer, but she brought along a companion.

"Tae, this is Dr. Himura. We share the same workspace. Dr. Himura, I've known Tae for years."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Himura." Tae warmly greeted him.

"Likewise, this one is always glad to meet a friend of Dr. Kamiya." He was a surgeon in the pediatric unit Kaoru was aiming for, and he was very well-mannered, finding a clean bench for the two of them.

"Ah, I've missed this." Kaoru sighed over her first mouthful of sukiyaki. "What do you think, Dr. Himura?"

"It's very good. Thank you, Sekihara-san."

"Well, thank you for doing business. Perhaps next time, you could come here with your family."

He immediately dismissed the idea. "This one lives alone."

"So does Kaoru. I hope I'll see you both more often." She discreetly gave her friend a thumbs-up, to congratulate her on her good catch. Kaoru was embarrassed, but that didn't stop them from returning the next day.

Rapidly, her stall's presence spread by word of mouth. Dr. Sagara became a frequent customer, although he was always telling her to put everything on his tab. And she had another regular, who she remembered because of how tall he was. He usually showed up early, his lab coat sailing behind him. He never spoke, and Tae attempted to make polite conversation.

"Did you see many patients today?"

He gave her a strange look, and answered. "No. I don't have any at all."

"Oh, then pardon my mistake." _He must be in research._ "How did you hear about this stall?"

"Someone I know well is a customer. And the director thought highly of it."

"Really? I didn't know this reached the upper levels." She remarked, as she handed him a bowl of sukiyaki.

"If something's good, it'll get the attention it deserves."

"Well, it was necessary. The food here needed to be changed. Even before it was this bad, it could have used some reform."

"Like what?"

"They were only little things, that built up. Sometimes, the fish wasn't fresh or the vegetables were wilted. The rice was dry, as if it had been recooked. Peanut oil was used, which made it dangerous for those with allergies."

"I see. And you think you could introduce improvements."

"If I had the power to, I would."

He was listening carefully and he cleared his throat. "So, if you could speak with the director, would you?"

"That would depend on the director, noticing that a receptionist was trying to work beyond her scope."

"Change is welcome. If it isn't a stupid idea and it's intended to help." He bluntly said. "Who cares who thinks of it first?"

"The upper levels might."

"You might be surprised." He countered.

Then, a group of people arrived, and as she was taking care of their orders, she realized the regular had slipped away without saying goodbye.

At the end of the month, she closed the stall. She was flattered by how disappointed the hospital staff were, but she didn't have a choice. She hadn't heard anything, after she requested to extend the trial period. She had enjoyed herself, but in the end, it seemed that change wasn't welcome after all.

It made the meeting invitation more surprising, when she read the e-mail the next morning. The board was willing to talk to her, about the stall's sales.

She was nervous, arriving twenty minutes early. She reorganized the papers in her folder, took a deep breath, and entered the meeting room anyway. Someone was already sitting at the table. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." He had the nerve to look smug. "I was disappointed you didn't recognize me."

"I'm sorry…Director Hiko." She wanted to pinch herself. When that regular customer had been referring to the director, he had meant himself all along.

He gave a cursory nod. "Well, you can prepare your presentation. Don't forget that you'll have to convince everyone else about why you should continue. I already made up my mind."

"I'm sure you did." She replied, and he only laughed. But maybe, change was a little more attainable than she had thought.


	9. Inspiration

One morning, Dr. Oguni entered the hospital, and he wasn't alone. Noticing Tsubame's curious gaze, he told her. "These are my granddaughters. Their parents have gone on an overseas business trip, so they're staying with me. Unfortunately, the babysitter had to cancel, so I'm bringing them in. They shouldn't be any trouble."

"I-it should be alright. It's Golden Week, so maybe, it won't be as busy." Tsubame smiled at the two little girls. "Good morning. I'm Tsubame."

"My name's Ayame." She must have been the older one, and she was fiddling with one of the braids in her hair.

"And I'm Suzume." The younger sister piped up. "Hello!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Ayame and Suzume." She glanced at Dr. Oguni, who was trying flattery, to get meal vouchers from one of the receptionists. "How old are you?"

"Five!"

"Eight. How about you, onee-san?" Ayame asked.

"Er…eighteen."

The girls glanced at each other, before Suzume declared. "Wow, that's old."

"Ah…" Tsubame felt like crying. "I'm still a student…"

The little girl gasped. "You're in school? Why?"

"I want to be a doctor someday, because I want to support others."

"I don't know what I want to do." Ayame honestly said. "Maybe, a doctor too? Like Ojii-san, but not really."

Tsubame had to agree, that Dr. Oguni was too flippant to be a proper example. "Then, why don't you ask girls like me? We can tell you more, about why we work here."

Then, Dr. Oguni turned back to them. "Girls, let's go."

"Okay. Goodbye." Ayame called out, as they were led away.

Suzume wasn't to be outdone, adding a hop to her step. "Bye-bye!"

Tsubame gave a cheerful wave. "Have a good day."

* * *

Megumi quickly reapplied her lipstick, as she looked into the bathroom mirror. Today would be a good day to catch up on filing, and she had to read that interesting publication, which detailed research done in her hometown of Aizu. She paused.

Were those children's voices? She glanced around, wondering why she didn't see a parental figure or nurse. If they weren't visiting or patients, what would they be doing here?

Two girls emerged from the stalls. They were both younger than ten, and their chatter stopped when they saw Megumi. Shyly, they headed for the farthest sink.

"Come on, Suzume. Let's wash our hands."

The sink was too tall for the younger girl, Suzume. The older girl must have been her sister, because she tried to lift her. But it didn't quite work, Suzume's feet only dangled off the ground.

Exasperated, Megumi walked over, urging the older girl aside and easily lifting the little sister by the waist. "There. If you need help, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for it."

"Thank you, obaa-san." Suzume said.

Her mouth twitched. "No, I'm onee-san."

"Do you work here, onee-san?" The older girl caught on quickly.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Takani. Now, who should be looking after you two? What's your surname?"

"I'm Oguni Ayame."

"Oh, you're Dr. Oguni's granddaughters. He did send an e-mail about the two of you accompanying him." She set Suzume down, for she had finished washing her hands. "I didn't see him outside. I should tell him that you two cannot be left alone." She opened the door for them.

"Why are you a doctor?" Suzume inquired.

"Why? Because people need me, and I will do anything to save them." And to atone for those she couldn't.

Dr. Oguni was at the end of the hallway, drinking from a bottle of tea. He strode to them, and his granddaughters left Megumi for him. "Oh, I see you've met Dr. Takani. Thank you, by the way."

"I hope you don't lose them again, Dr. Oguni." She dryly said, but spared a smile to the girls before she headed for the workspace.

* * *

Tae filled two small bowls with sukiyaki, and placed them before Dr. Oguni's granddaughters. They thanked her, and ate happily. It was quiet in the rest of the cafeteria; the lunch hour had just begun, and the rush wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes.

After handing over meal vouchers, the doctor conversed with her. "I've seen you in the hospital as well, as a regular employee."

"Usually, yes, I am. I thought of becoming a nutritionist, once. But instead, I work for them as a receptionist."

"Why don't you run this kiosk full-time? Many of the staff would be grateful."

"I considered it. However, I realized that I like being involved, in educating people how to eat. I'm considering going back for my degree."

"Your customers will support you." He turned back to Ayame and Suzume, who had stopped to listen. "The soup will get cold. Or would you two rather have something else?"

Suzume shook her head. "It's yummy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"School has a nutritionist too, for making lunch." Ayame thought aloud.

"Yes, they would be important in your school. They tell people how to be healthy, by eating the right things."

"And that's fun?"

"It's enjoyable for me." She replied. "Food is important, in keeping you healthy. But it should be delicious too, so you eat it."

"Bunny onigiri are delicious and healthy." Suzume spoke up.

Tae laughed. "Yes, if you fill them right."

When they left, Dr. Oguni was being pestered about rabbit-shaped rice balls for tonight's dinner.

* * *

Uki frowned. Those two little girls seemed to be lost, they were far too old to be anywhere near the NICU. Tokio-san would have approached them without a second thought, but she had an appointment with her obstetrician.

Gingerly, Uki approached them. "Hi there. Are you looking for someone?"

"Our grandpa. He went out, and he isn't back yet. We wanted to find him." The older girl said.

"Does he work on this floor?"

"He's Dr. Oguni."

Uki was unfamiliar with the name, but she returned to her chair. "I'll call the lobby so he can pick you up." She did, and heard from his division that he was in with a patient who needed counseling. She told the girls that he was occupied. "You'll just have to wait." She expected them to sit quietly, but apparently, they just woke up from their afternoon nap and were too energetic. After chasing each other from wall to wall, they introduced themselves to her and eagerly talked.

"What's your job?" The younger sister, Suzume, jumped up and down.

"I'm a nurse."

"Do you like it?"

"Sometimes. It's hard work, but I care about the patients. We take care of sick babies here, and I want to help them get better."

"Oh." Suzume paused. "Can we see them?"

"No, they're sleeping."

Ayame was contemplative, and she eyed the pens on the other side of the counter. She reached for one. "We can make cards for them, to tell them 'get well soon'. They would be cheered up."

The babies couldn't read, but the task would keep the waiting girls busy. She handed them two sheets of printer paper and blue pens. After noting that they were engrossed in scribbling, she returned to her work.

Eventually, Dr. Oguni retrieved them, and the 'cards' were given to Uki. The papers were covered in doodles of the spring weather and messy hiragana, but the sentiment was appreciated. She taped them to the windows, across from the incubators.

* * *

Misao almost tripped over them, as she was heading for the vending machine. They shrieked and she gasped. "Oh, sorry!" She righted the two girls, steadying them so they wouldn't fall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we are." The older one answered, patting down her younger, startled sister. But the smaller girl began to hiccup, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ah, I must have scared you." Misao winced, feeling terrible.

"It's okay. Come on, Suzume, don't be a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby! You're mean, Ayame!" Then, they began to fight, yelling at each other. The noise would be disruptive, and Misao hurriedly searched her pockets. The kaleidoscopes were for patients, and she only had enough money to buy drinks for everyone in the workspace. But, this pocket did have something.

"Hey! If you two make up, I'll give you these." She pulled out two miniature chocolate bars, still in their wrapping. She could spare them, she still had more in her desk. "Go on, hold hands and apologize to each other. Then, I'll give you the candy."

The girls grudgingly obeyed.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Aw, you're good girls, aren't you? Here, one for you and for you too." She passed a candy to each of them, and they sullenly chewed. "I'll take you back to your grandpa, I heard that he brought you in today." She matched their pace, as they walked.

"Thank you for the chocolate." Ayame said.

"No problem. I like seeing people's smiles, when they feel better. Do you two feel better?"

"Yes." Suzume answered. "It was sweet."

"Well, great, my job's done here!" They reached the correct department, and she stayed long enough to see Dr. Oguni scold them for leaving for the bathroom, when he wasn't available. The girls were calm though, and Misao started to whistle as she left.

* * *

At long last, the day was over. Kaoru was about to take the elevator down to the lobby, when Dr. Oguni entered with his granddaughters. He was carrying them, for they looked worn out.

"And I thought I wouldn't get to see Ayame and Suzume today." She greeted the girls, and they sleepily replied.

She had already finished her rotation with Dr. Oguni, but he was interested in how she was doing. "How was your first week with the dermatology division?"

"It was good, thank you. But I still prefer family medicine and pediatrics." She admitted.

They talked a little, over her future plans. She wouldn't be in pediatrics until the end of summer, but that was fine with her. She was willing to wait, for her true goal. In the meantime, she would do her best in the other divisions and learn what she could.

Finally, the elevator stopped. When they walked out, Ayame stirred. "Kaoru-nee? Do you like it here?"

"Of course. Some days are better than others, but I can't turn away, from people who are suffering. And, I believe in the importance of life. To take care of others' health, that's to devote yourself to life."

"That's cool." Suzume must have been imitating someone she heard, because it sounded so unlike her. Kaoru laughed.

"The two of you can do it, if you want to be the same. And you know what, if anyone says otherwise," She leaned in, to fiercely whisper. "Tell them you can." She was rewarded, with their delighted, determined expressions.

Dr. Oguni departed in a different direction, and as he did, Kaoru heard Ayame's little voice again.

"Ojii-san? I want to work here someday."

Suzume joined in. "Me too, me too."

"That makes your grandfather very proud." Dr. Oguni said, and he meant it.

The sun was setting and the warmth of the day still lingered in the air. On her way home, Kaoru smiled.


	10. Faces

The fates were in his office. They hadn't noticed him yet, already shuffling papers on his desk.

Turning away from the glass pane in the door, Hiko drew a hand over his face. He assumed as much when he was told he had three visitors, but damn it, it was always a mixed bag when they were around. He pushed the handle and stepped inside.

Sakura was the first to glance up. Her hair was bound in a looped braid, and she absently smoothed the front of her blouse. "Oh! Welcome back."

"Welcome back, my ass. What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while since we've seen you." Kasumi deflected, moving to greet him. She wasn't wearing her nun's habit, but her ever-present silver cross rested at her neckline. "You look well. You've been eating enough?"

"Yeah, I have." He grunted. Easily, he straightened to look over her head. "Akane! Remove your prying fingers from my filing system."

"I wasn't in it to begin with. I've long given up on that." She snorted. There was more silver in her short bob and lines at the corners of her eyes. In her hands was a small stack of papers, which she held close to her suit lapels. She passed the two chairs normally reserved for guests, to sit on an unfamiliar stool. "Well, we're here to speak with you."

"As I can see." And he had a feeling it was going to be a long conversation. He walked around them, easing into his high-backed chair and swiveling to meet their gazes. "What is this about?"

"So…" Kasumi began. "We were planning the upcoming dinner for a Thursday, but Kenshin said he couldn't. When I asked why, he said it was because of kenjutsu. He's taking lessons at a gym and Sakura looked it up online…"

"A certain person teaches on Thursdays. Kamiya Kaoru." Sakura's smile was far too pleased for his liking. "Isn't that name interesting? Also, Akane, take it away."

Unceremoniously, she dropped the printouts on his desk. Hiko caught the gym's schedule, Kamiya's profile from the hospital's website, the news articles from four years ago, and lastly, a list of the names in Kenshin's group.

"How the hell did you get the last one?"

"Persuasion, with enough name-dropping." Akane folded her arms. "Please say this was an accident."

"Why?"

"Because if it isn't a coincidence that you assigned Kenshin to spend his spare working hours with President Kamiya's daughter, who had so much of an impact on our little brother, yet is unable to _remember_ -"

"Yes, as entertaining as this is," Sakura interrupted, and it was a good thing, because Akane's voice had steadily increased in volume. "That event was a very delicate situation, and we're worried that if it comes up, both of them could get hurt."

"We're looking out for Kenshin, that's all. We just want to hear from you, that this wasn't deliberate." Kasumi softly added.

Hiko had listened in stony silence. Leaning back, he said. "Whatever the algorithm decided, that's how it was."

They exchanged looks, in that furtive way he had never understood. It was something grown from those early days, when they had settled in his house, clinging to each other and grieving with a little redheaded boy. Their anxious faces, red eyes glued to the television screen. Meanwhile, he had stood aside, wondering whether it was better to take back his words and chase them away now, before he would inevitably be hurt again.

If he could go back in time, he would have punched his past self for such stupid thinking.

The silent conference apparently convened. They relaxed, Sakura nodding. "I believe you."

"Thank you for being honest." Kasumi gave a small smile.

Another moment passed, before Akane shrugged. "Fine. But we'll be keeping tabs."

"He's thirty-four years old. The problem is you three, you're too overprotective." Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he tossed it on his desk. "I have this, so why didn't anyone ask me about the time for this dinner?"

"You're always available in the evenings." Sakura protested. "Kenshin's usually the limiting factor, because of surgery."

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and lit up. He reached, trying to slam a hand over the screen, but Sakura was quicker and grabbed it before he could.

"I saw that! An emoji with heart-eyes!" She exclaimed. "Ooh, who's texting you? Hm…Sekihara? Surely, it couldn't be Sekigahara."

"None of your business. Give it back." And what did that even mean, an emoji with heart-eyes?

"Let me see." Kasumi leaned towards her. "Sekigahara would be a strange name."

"He literally has 'baka deshi' as Kenshin's contact name. And ours are the emojis for Mizaru, Kikazaru, and Iwazaru."

Hiko smirked. "It's funny. Especially now, Mizaru, you should have closed your eyes. Be a good monkey, and give back my phone." So he could analyze Sekihara's text.

Akane's curiosity had awakened too, and she stood behind the other two. She began to read aloud. "'Hiko-san, thank you very much for persuading the board. Please look forward to the kiosk's expansion. You won't be disappointed.' And it ends with the heart-eyes emoji."

…she was a person who liked to express her affection. Unlike him. She was just being friendly. There was no other meaning to the heart-eyes.

"Is that why you said you were eating well?" Kasumi asked. "Because you've been buying food from this kiosk?"

"Kikazaru, I spend my money on good food, wherever it is."

"You once went to a sake tasting event for _breakfast_." Akane never let him live it down. Not that he had any regrets. "So, you're funding her endeavor?"

"It's her money, I only facilitated the signoff."

"Ah. It _is_ a woman."

"Shut up, Iwazaru." He ignored how her smug expression twisted in distaste, as well as the building itch of nervousness. Too familiar, with these three. He needed his phone back. Immediately.

"How nice!" Kasumi beamed, touching her fingertips together. "When can we meet your new friend?"

"Don't say it like I'm in elementary school."

"She wouldn't if you weren't so antisocial. You gave this Sekihara your _number_." Sakura whispered the last word in apparent awe. "When did that happen?"

"It was more convenient. Too many administrative e-mails." Sekihara's messages had been buried and well, she didn't text often. That was perfectly fine with him. He had scribbled his number on a receipt and he easily recalled how her eyes widened in surprise.

"Mm-hmm." Akane was tapping away at her phone. "Oh, I found her social media. She looks sweet. Around Kenshin's age, perhaps?" She bent at the waist, Kasumi and Sakura craning their heads to look.

Hiko took that opportunity to snatch his own device from Sakura's loosened grip. As Sakura emitted a dismayed noise, he read the text. Yeah. It was only a friendly message. He wasn't disappointed.

He wasn't.

"Maybe we can visit again, when this kiosk is open?" Kasumi suggested, and Sakura eagerly agreed.

"Good idea!"

Hiko clenched his teeth. "Absolutely not."

"We can spend our money on good food, wherever it is." Akane echoed, arching one eyebrow.

It was always a mixed bag when they visited. A mixed bag of emotions. Right now, irritation was winning out. With a scowl, he gestured to the door. "You've overstayed your welcome, and it's getting late. I'm going home and so should all of you."

To his relief, they headed into the hallway. Sakura waved. "We'll let you know when dinner is finalized."

"Thanks."

When they left, he clicked his tongue. The fates were exhausting, annoying, meddling…but loyal and persistent. And they cared.

After cleaning his desk, returning the unfamiliar stool, and locking up, he caught the glances of the front desk staff. "Are you wondering who they were?" The collective response was an intrigued murmur.

"They're my sisters." He watched their faces contort in surprise, before laughing and striding out.


End file.
